The Mistake
by The Killerzz
Summary: One of the classic, Max gets kicked out of flock kinda story's *This is my first fanfiction, so play nice!
1. Chapter 1

"We know whats going on," Fang's face showed nothing but disgust, and I quite frankly liked him better emotionless.

"Really? Well tell me, because I dont," I hissed, I wasn't sure were this was going but I didn't like it.

"You're working for the school," I felt like something punched me in the gut, they didn't trust me? _Not anymore, were not stupid, you undermine us._ I felt frozen, they didn't believe me, they don't trust their own _mother_!

"No, im not! Why would you figure that!" I screeched. He looked startled at first, but soon flashed back to his new, ugly, exspression.

"The last few attacks you havent lifted a finger to help us and the Flyboys and Erasers have left you alone, Sort of like you're watching," He said coldly, "We think it would be best if you just left, and go crawling back to the school," He finished. I steadily gazed back up at him and said the final last words to my old family, _Im pregnant_

* * *

><p><strong>So Whadya' think? Sorry, its short- its my first fanfiction so im working on it...<strong>

**Gimme your input and -if you want me to- I will start working on the next chapter!**

**...Oh, and I dont own Maximum Ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Maximum Ride, I do however own Eli, Lily, Kat, Storm, and Blaze.**

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Elizabeth Ride, 4 years. Olive skin, Blonde hair, Onyx eyes, Black/White speckled wings. Telapath, Healing.

Maximum Ride, 20 years. Tanned skin, Blonde hair, Chocolate eyes, White/Brown wings. Superspeed, Superstrength.

Lily Ride, 17 years. Pale skin, White hair, Lilac eyes, Purple/White wings. Weather control.

Kat Ride, 19 years, African American, Black/Strait hair, Yellow eyes, Snow white wings. Shapeshifting.

Storm Ride, 20 years, Tan skin, Brown hair, Grey eyes, Brown/Grey wings. Element control.

Blaze Ride, 18 years, Tan skin, Orange hair, Orange Eyes, Russet wings. Fire control, Invisibility.

* * *

><p>Now onto the story!<p>

* * *

><p>I propped my feet up on the brown leather recliner as Storm sat next to me, "Hey Max," I turned to face him.<p>

"Hi, wait so I know we just got here and all but, when are we leaving?" A grin lit up his face, I drew in a ragged breath -he always does that to me.

"A week or so, Miss Pessimist. We arn't staying long, we haven't seen Flyboys anytime lately that probably will change soon..." He trailed off looking at his shoes.

I yanked his chin up so he was looking at me strait in the eyes, "Your doing the best you can! You can't control these things going after us, you're doing an awesome job though," After that little heartwarming speech, or as close to one as I get, I found both of us leaning in. I was about to pull back when he grabbed my neck and yanked my lips on to his; as soon as they touched I didn't want to go, he was _way_ better than Fang. I grasped his hair and pulled him closer kissing him with all my might. He knows my whole story, all of them do with the exception of Eli, but he was the one in the end to pull me through all this mess, to hug me when I cried, and assure me when I was worried.

We soon pulled back, panting heavily, our foreheads leaning against eachothers. "Yo! Get a room! Kat and I were playing Black Ops! And Lily and Eli are still around here somewere!" Blaze yelled from upstairs. Storm only rolled his eyes, I blushed.

"How about we all get outside? You've all been cooked up in this lodge for quite a few hours. Lets go to the park," I suggested. Storm rolled his eyes at my sorry attempt to change the subject. Seconds later everybody was sprinting down the stairs.

"Let's go mommy! I want to play on the swings and on the Monkey bars and..." I tuned Eli out, this could truly go on forever. _Hay!_ She thought. I actually forget about that quite a bit, I mean she's adorable, she looks nothing like one of those devil mind readers, kinda like Angel almost. _Who's Angel?_

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I know its still pretty short but im working on it. That was my cliffy attempt, If I spelled that right...<strong>

**Sorry about the gramatical errors, my spellchecks not working, like it wasn't for the first chapter.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, sorry if I confused you. And I could always use more, so REVIEW!**

**-LSoccer (Or Liz:)**

**Oh and the Italics are Eli, Max's daughter, talking to her through their minds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>I froze, "What Eli?" I asked outloud.<p>

"Whos Angel?" She repeated. Upon hearing that the whole group stopped and looked at us. I sent a look to Storm silently asking him 'Do I tell her?' He only nodded, I could tell I wouldn't be able to hold it off anymore. I sat back down on the recliner and pulled her onto my lap.

"Eli, I didn't always live with my friends here. I had other ones, in another flock. And one of them was your father, his name was Fang. We were best friends, and I lived with them my whole life, I was their mother figure until they thought I betrayed them and then they left me, then I found these guys. They saved my life." I said slowly.

She was quiet for a while, It was like she was mulling everything over. Then she spoke. "I want to meet them, I mean my father. Werever we go I see kids my age holding onto there Daddy's, talking about them. Eventhough it might no work out I want to meet him," I looked at her, Times like these were the ones that I noticed she was a lot like me. She was mature, really mature. Yet, she was only four.

But, past my pride in my daughter I thought, _How will I make this work?_ I haven't spoken to them since I left. No, since _they_ left, and I really didn't want to try. "I'll think about it, I'm not sure but i'm not saying no," She nodded.

"So, can we go to the park?"

* * *

><p>Storm and I sat on the park bench, taking in our surroundings. It was peaceful, there were only a few people there, and they only sat on the benches with cell phones to their ears, or some were tossing around a nerf football. I turned and looked at my flock, Eli was on the Monkey bars, just hanging there because Blaze was doing pull ups on the bar infront of her. Kat and Lily were taking turns pushing eachother down the slide.<p>

I turned to look at Storm and noticed he was already looking at me. "What?" I asked. He blinked then turned away and started blushing. I laughed, "Seriously, What is it?" I asked nudging his shoulder a little.

He turned back to me and shot me that dazzling smile, "You're just so pretty," It was my turn to blush.

"Are you high?" I asked truthfully, I've not ever really considered myself pretty. Average, I suppose. Never pretty.

"Nope," He popped the P. "You are, pretty I mean. So... What are we?" He asked brushing my hair out of my face. Now this is the question I had dreaded.

"I dont know, What do you want to be?" I asked quietly.

"You already know what, do you want to be more than friends?" He whispered in my ear.

I wasn't sure, we'd mess up our friendship. Thats if we haven't already, And well, I suppose we could never go back to friends so I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Sure,"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought about ending it here but I think I kinda have a problem with short chapters, sooooo... Here's some more.<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon after that we went home, Eli was tired and I was pretty sure Storm wanted to talk some more. So we threw everyone in bed and headed to his room.<p>

"What's up?" I asked as I plopped down on his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, "Drywall? I was just wondering what we were going to do next, and I was hoping my second and command could help me."

I smiled at the thought, "I thought you did all the planning, Leader."

"Im just the figurehead, your the girl with the plan," He laughed.

I thought for a minute, "We could go to my mom's, You guys have never met her before and I miss her cookies, I haven't seen her since I was still with the flock. I doubt she even knows shes a grandma."

Storm thought for a minute, considering my plan. "Ok, That sounds good, But we'll leave as soon as we see any signs of trouble, we don't need to bring anyone else into our lives," And that is why I love Storm. Yes, love. He considers everyone before himself, He doesn't want anyone getting hurt. And the next morning we left for Arizona.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok? and I changed my Pen Name, It's now The Killerzz. They're Awesome:) <strong>

**So Review! **

**-Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I don't own Maximum Ride!**

* * *

><p>The flight there was slightly unpleasent, and a little awkward. We flew 8 hours, Nonstop to Phoenix, Arizona. Get my point? Well anyways. It started off that morning when I woke up in Storm's room by a whole bunch of flashes. They took pictures, Then we made breakfast then left. And while we were flying everyone was complaining about being starved, and needing a potty break, and plenty of 'Are we there yets?' And meanwhile they were complaining about PDA between me and Storm. I gave him a peck on the cheek, <em>once<em>.

And so that sums up our magical flight from northern Lousiana to Phoenix.

* * *

><p>So now were just walking down the street my mother lives on looking for the house. I can remember it clearly, all the houses look the same on the street, green shudders, Brick walls. While mom's house has blue shudders and Is made of stone, It's a good thing my mom is kinda strange or I would never find it.<p>

Soon we are standing in front of her house, I lead them up to the door, Storm squeezes my hand. I knock. And what happens next truley suprises me; Fang answers the door.

"MAX!" He yells, a grin spread across his face. I furrow my brow. He opens the screen door and _attempts_ to give me a hug. Natrually Storm stops him. "Who are you?" Fang asked.

"Storm, Max's boyfriend," He growled. Oh god.

"Can I go in?" I asked, because I really didn't want to get caught up in what would probably happen next. Fang nodded and let me through.

The next thing I know i'm tackled and pushed to the ground hearing a chorus of 'MAX!'s I look around and sit back up. There's Angel, looking so grownup at 11 years old, Iggy at 19, Gazzy at 17, and Nudge at 19. They all looked so different. I slowly stand up and find my mom, because I know that if I stay the waterworks will probably start. I find her in the laundry room folding clothes.

"Need help?" She turned around suprised. She dropped the clothes she was folding and hugged me.

"Max, you came back! I missed you so much, they told me they kicked you out. I thought I would never see you again!" She cried into my shoulder, because I've really shot up in the past few years i'm 6'4 now, I'm as tall as Storm is and probably as tall as Fang. I wrap my arms around her, we stand there for a while. I let a few tears leak out. Even after the whole kicked out thing I still didn't cry. I'm a tough cookie.

I finally let her go when I remembered Eli. Crap, I rushed out into the living room to see her and Fang staring eachother down. I walked over and picked her up, and recognition shown across his face. "She's mine, and yours, Isn't she?" He asked aloud. I nodded,

"I told you, remember?" I asked. He nodded, "Well, i'm going to show her to mom," I said carrying Eli down the hallway and back into the laundry room. My mom turned around and her eyes widened and she froze.

"Who is that?" She asked slowly. I know she knows who this is.

"Eli, you grandaughter," I said softly. She grinned and held out her arms,

"Give her here! I wanna see my first granchild! Oh my, shes so pretty!" Eli gave her a big smile showing her two missing teeth.

"Grandma?" She asked, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded, she gave my mom a big hug then kissed her cheek. "My names Elizabeth, but if you call me that your in big trouble," My mom's eyes widened and she looked at me,

"Wow, shes definantly yours," I laughed, "And i'm assuming Fang's the father?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Biological, My boyfriend, and the leader of my new flock is more like a father to her," I shrugged like it was no big deal, I didn't really think it was. I mean, as long as she had one in her lifetime.

My mother nodded and we walked out of the room together.

* * *

><p>Later that evening we realized that we needed to sleep, I mean duh, theres 12 bird kids and 2 humans fit into one house, we decided we would draw names, 2 names each and we would be stuck as their rooming buddy. The first name I pulled was Eli, Lily pulled Nudge, Storm pulled Iggy, Blaze pulled Ella, and so on, I liked my first draw, Well, Shes my daughter, so... I pulled again.<p>

Apperantly Eli is going to get some family bonding time.

And i'm going to be stuck sleeping next to Fang.

Karma sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!:)))))<strong>

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MR, James Petterson does. My name is Liz**

* * *

><p>That night I dressed in a tank top and long pajama pants, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Spending the night, and the next few in a bed with my ex- bestfriendboyfriend. With our daughter? Now that's bound to be atleast slightly awkward.

I slowly exited the bathtroom, and walked into the room. Eli was already sitting on the bed talking to Fang. They turned to me, "Hay Max, can we talk?" Oh, those dreaded words. I shrugged,

"I guess so, what is it?" He looked at Eli.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked.

"Ok, Eli go meet your Aunt Ella," I told her, "And no snooping in our minds," I warned her. She nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door on on her way out.

"Max, these last few years have been a living hell. We were attacked almost everyday, And, eventhough we kicked you out, We still love you. I still love you." His face was inches away from mine. I could feel his minty breath on my cheek, I was frozen. "Can I have a second chance?" He leaned in more, I came back to my sences.

"I have a boyfriend, I love him! You threw me out like trash despite me being pregnant with _your_ child!" I Whisper-yelled. "But, I don't know if I could ever forgive you ever. You were my family and y-y-you l-l-left m-me," I cried.

He pulled my head to his shoulder and apoligized over and over stroking my hair.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

><p>I stared as his eyes closed and he pried my mouth open. What the heck was I doing? I had a boyfriend like one room away! I should stop him.<p>

But the other half of my brain was fried. I just wanted to melt into him, close my eyes and let him take me. To feel safe in his embrace once again, but I couldn't. I shoved him away. "What the hell? I was starting to think we could actually get along! But I can't have you trying to make a move on me ever 5 minutes!" I cried into the pillows, that smelled exactly like him. I kinda made me want to cry harder.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back and I soon sat up. "I'm going to get Eli," I said finally.

I snatched her from Ella's room and soon settled down on the bed. She layed infront of me her back pressed to my stomach my arms wrapped securely around her. Fang did the same to me, I gave him a pass on that one. I would let him live;) I layed there and admired my daughter when Fang halfconciously said "I'm gonna make you love me,"

Guess who didn't get any sleep that night?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and the reviews! They make me smile. Times arn't all that pleasent for me right now sooo, I haven't smiled too much lately. And hay! I updated early! I have a lot of freetime on my hands because of winter break.<strong>

**So Thanks! And REVIEW! **

**-Liz:)**


End file.
